


Mommy Zayn

by sheyliaonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Mpreg, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheyliaonedirection/pseuds/sheyliaonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik. People liked to call him Bradford Bad boy. He came out as the gay member from the popular boyband One Direction and girls were still all over him. He loved Harry, Niall, Louis and Liam to death so he decided to have a little fun with them little did he know that it was a bad decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my Tumblr. This is a Mpreg fanficton. This is a warning so don't tell me later on that I ''ruined'' the fic with adding mpreg. The first Four Chapters are pure sex so If you are looking for smut to read you can also just read the first four chapters. First three Chapters are written in Zayn's POV from then on It will be written in Third person to improve the quality of the story so please don't stop reading after Chapter one because of POV! 
> 
> Enjoy x

We were on tour in America at the moment finishing our Up All Night tour it was a very successful tour which I didn’t expect because I thought that we were going to lose a lot of fans when I came out but it didn’t happen luckily.

‘’Come on Zayn get in position’’ The photographer said and I sighed.

I forgot that we were in the middle of taking pictures with fans backstage. I hated having to laugh at the stupid camera all day but if it made the fans happy I was happy.

I looked at the girl who was desperately trying to get my attention. She probably knew I was gay but still tried I looked beside her and saw that Niall was smiling at me so I smiled back.

She and her friend walked away and I heard them whispering

‘’Did you see how Niall was totally checking out Zayn’s ass’’ one of them said and they both started giggling.

I looked at Niall and saw that he was busy with talking to the rest of the boys I would definitely keep my eyes on Niall today.

~*~

There were two dressing rooms available. Harry and Louis decided to go together in one and Liam decided to go with them to keep an eye on them so I was in one with Niall.

 ‘’How are you Niall’’ I asked so that he was forced to look at me while I made a show of taking of my clothes.

‘’I am fine what about you?’’ He said and looked at me from head to toe.

‘’I am perfect’’ I said and took of my shirt so that I was left in my boxers.

‘’Niall how long has it been that you had sex’’ I asked him and he choked on his water.

‘’Uh..  A few months why?’’ He said and blushed.

‘’That is a long don’t you miss pounding into someone’’ I said seductively.

‘’Of course I miss it’’ He said awkwardly.

‘’Your hand must be getting tired’’ I said and he just nodded.

He pulled on his clothes fast and went away. I was left alone in the room but I knew for sure that Niall was checking me out.

~*~

The whole concert long I kept looking at Niall and he kept looking at me. The sexual tension was present. Every time I had the chance I would pinch him in his bum and wink at him.

Niall kept looking away and blushing.

I made sure I was standing before Niall a couple of times and wiggled my ass at him. I  turned around and saw that he looked flushed.

At the last song I decided to do something daring.

I walked over to him.

‘’I bet you want to pound hard in my tight little ass that I won’t be able to walk for a week’’ I whispered and heard him gasp and blushing.

The rest of the song he kept his hand in front of his buldge and I knew for sure that he was hard and chuckled to myself.

~*~

The ride to the hotel was silent from Niall’s side. He was sitting with his vest in his lap obviously still hiding his hard on. The other boys were just talking with each other and I was busy with staring at Niall’s buldge he knew that I was looking at kept looking away.

We arrived at the hotel and after signing and taking pictures  we went inside.

‘’Okay boys there is a problem with the rooms, there is one room with a single bed, one with two beds and one with a double bed’’ Paul said.

‘’I don’t mind sharing with Niall and Niall doesn’t mind right Ni? ‘’ I said and looked at Niall who just nodded.

‘’Okay that is settled’’ Paul said and we all walked to our rooms while he took care of our stuff.

Niall walked fast and I chuckled while I tried to keep up with him. He opened the door fast.

‘’I am going to take a shower’’ He said but I stopped him and closed the door.

‘’Why would you take a cold shower when I can help you’’ I said and dropped to my knees.

‘’What are you doing Zayn’’ He said but didn’t go away.

I opened his zipper and pulled his pants down with his boxers to reveal his long dick. He was longer than I expected and the head was red and leaking with pre come.

I grabbed the base from his dick and he gasped probably sensitive from not being touched by someone else.

I licked my lips and looked up at him for permission. It was a long time that I sucked someone off and I was pretty excited.

I opened my mouth and took his head in my mouth and he moaned loudly and grabbed my hair.

I took him in my mouth until his dick touched the back of my throat and he moaned louder and started cursing. I started bobbing my head and grabbed my hair harder.

‘’Fuck Zayn.. you little cockslut you are so good at this’’

I started sucking and turning my tongue around his dick.

‘’God Zayn look at me’’

I looked up and he looked back at me.

‘’You look like a real slut with my dick in your mouth’’

I pulled away and he whined.

‘’Why did you stop’’ He said out of breath.

‘’I want you to fuck me hard’’ I said and his dick twitched.

‘’Take of your clothes and get on the bed on all fours’’ Niall said and I ran to the bedroom while taking my clothes off.

Niall took his clothes off and waited until I was in position. I got on the bed and waited.

‘’Do I have to like open you up?’’ Niall said.

‘’No I already fingered myself in the dressing room’’ I said and he moaned.

‘’You little slut eager for it’’ He said and positioned himself at my entrance and held my hip with his other as he slowly entered me.

We both moaned and groaned as he slowly started thrusting in and out.

‘’Fuck you are so tight’’ He said.

I grabbed my neglected dick and started jerking off with the same rhythm as Niall’s thrusts.

‘’Going to come’’ Niall said between moans.

‘’Come for me Niall fill my tight ass with your hot come’’ I said and came on the sheets.

The tightness around his dick and my words made Niall come hard inside me and he fell on top off me as I fell on the bed.

We stayed like that for a good five minutes with Niall still being inside me and on top of me I could still feel his warm cum inside me.

He pulled out and got off of me.

‘’Wow Zayn thank you’’ He said.

‘’You are welcome Ni, I want to take a shower but I can’t walk Niall’’ I said and hoped he get the hint.

‘’I will carry you even though I am not that strong’’ he said and I chuckled.

~*~

The next morning Niall and I decided to not talk about it because it was just sex for once.

We headed towards the other boys who were eating breakfast. Niall sat down and winced when I sat down. I caught Louis’ eyes on me when I sat down and winked at him. He looked away and I smiled to myself and started thinking about the fun I could have with Louis tonight maybe. 


	2. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that people are reading this!! I hope you enjoy this chapter smutty Zouis. Enjoy x

Everyone knew that Louis and Eleanor had relationship problems. They were on and off again every five seconds. I didn’t think they were very serious but Louis claimed they were and who was I to judge.

I kept looking at Louis all through breakfast and when we got in the bus I kept close to him. He thought I was just being extra friendly today but in reality I was just wondering how he would feel and look inside me.

We sat down in the bus and drove to a signing. We just hung out in the bus and I sat close to Louis and sometimes I would lay my hand on his thigh. Niall saw me and shook his head to me.

‘’Boys we are here come on’’ Paul said and everyone got up to walk out of the bus.

I felt someone grab my arm and turned around and looked right back at Niall.

‘’What do you want Niall?’’ I said and he sighed.

‘’I know you want Louis but you know he is going to go back to Eleanor this is just a short break as usual’’ Niall said.

‘’I know that but for now he is single’’ I said and walked away.

We got out of the bus and walked inside the mall were the signing would take place. We had to pose for the camera’s before we could sit down.

We were finally allowed to sit down and I was quick to sit next to Louis. He looked at me confused but I just smiled.

~*~

After an hour of the signing nothing happened between me and Louis.

‘’Boys two minute break’’ Paul said and Louis got out of his chair.

‘’I am going to the bathroom’’ He said

‘’Me too’’ I said and Paul walked with us to the bathroom

Louis got inside and went to the toilet while I waited until he was done. I leaned on the sink and when I heard flushing sound I stood up straight.

‘’didn’t you have to go?’’ Louis asked while he walked to the sink.

‘’No, how are you and Eleanor?’’ I asked and watched how Louis flinched.

‘’We are on a break at this moment’’ He said.

‘’I am sorry for you’’ I said. ‘’It is okay’’ He said and smiled at me.

‘’How was your sex life with her?’’ I asked and he laughed.

‘’Why?’’

‘’I am just curious’’ I said.

‘’Our sex life was normal she doesn’t like a lot of things’’ He said while blushing.

‘’what things do you want her to do that she doesn’t?’’ I said and he shrugged. ‘’Just a position that she doesn’t like’’  Louis said.

‘’which one?’’  I asked and he cleared his throat.

‘’Why do you want to know? What about your sex life I saw you this morning you definitely got laid last night who was it?’’

‘’It was Niall’’ I said.

‘’Our Niall? Really? Didn’t know he was gay’’ He said.

‘’He isn’t gay, you don’t have to be gay to stick your dick in my hole’’ I said and he blushed.

‘’But he really liked it?’’ Louis asked softly. I looked at him and chuckled. This was the first time I ever saw Louis this shy. Normally he was outgoing and loud and never shy but now..

‘’Yes he liked it and he especially liked the blowjob I gave him you know I can give amazing blowjobs because I know what a boy likes’’ I said seductively.

‘’I didn’t know that’’ He said blushing.

‘’But Louis you didn’t answer my question about the position’’

‘’She doesn’t like to ride me’’ He said and looked at the ground.

‘’Really? I love to ride a dick’’ I said and before Louis could give me an answer the door flew open revealing a mad Paul because we were late. `But I knew I got Louis right where I wanted him.

~*~

The rest of the signing I kept touching Louis’ thigh and even at one point his crotch.

 After the signing we went back to the bus and the boys tried to convince Paul to go to an restaurant we saw on the way to the bus after a while Paul finally cave in and said yes.

‘’I am staying here’’  I said and looked at Louis.

‘’Yeah me too you guys go’’ Louis said and the boys shrugged and just left.

I got up and walked to the back of the bus and sat down on the couch.

After a few seconds Louis came inside and sat down next to me.

‘’You have been a real tease all day long Malik’’ He said and looked at me.

‘’I know you want me Louis’’ I said and got off the couch to sit on the floor between his legs.

‘’What are you doing?’’ He said.

‘’I am going to make you feel good, I am going to do the things that she wouldn’t’’ I said and opened his zipper.

He moved his hips up so that I could pull his jeans and boxers down and grabbed his dick. I kissed the tip of his dick and he gasped. I looked at him right in the eye and took all of him inside my mouth and he moaned loudly. I started bobbing my head until he was fully hard and got off the ground.

‘’Why did you stop’’ He said out of breath.

‘’Because I am going to ride you’’ I said and he let out a shaky moan.

I took of my clothes until I was fully naked and he did the same with his shirt. He grabbed his jeans and pulled out an condom.

‘’You were prepared you little hoe’’ I said and he laughed nervously.

‘’Yes you have been a tease I knew you wanted me’’ He said and he rolled the condom on his member.

I licked my lips and sat on top of him.

‘’Are you ready?’’ I said.

‘’don’t you want me to prepare you?’’ Louis asked and I shook my head. ‘’Í am already stretch’’ I said and sunk down on his dick. We both moaned at the feeling and I waited until I was ready and started going up and down.

‘’Fuck Zayn I thought you said you were stretched you are so fucking tight’’ Louis said and held a strong grip on my hips.

‘’Louis you are big god fuck me harder’’ I said between moans. Louis was definitely bigger than Niall but not long but thicker.  Louis started moving up his hips to meet me halfway and he hit my prostate even more than before.

‘’Fuck Zayn’’ Louis said and came hard inside the condom as I came on our chests. We stayed in our position for a while and I felt his cum inside me.

‘’Louis didn’t you use a condom?’’ I said out of breath.

‘’Yes’’

I got off of him and saw that the condom was ripped.

‘’oh It ripped but it doesn’t matter, it is not like I can get pregnant and you don’t have anything’’ I said and we both laughed.

We heard noises from inside the bus and the door flew open revealing Liam.

‘’Oh my god sorry’’ He said and closed the door again. Louis and I got dressed and walked out of the back to the rest of the boys I looked at Liam and saw that he blushed and looked away.

‘’Liam can I talk to you later’’ I said and he looked at me while blushing and put a pillow on his front.

‘’later Zayn I am going to my bed’’ He said and walked fast towards the bunks.

Liam was definitely next and a whole lot easier than Niall and Louis apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr. Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


	3. Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziam Chapter !! Next update will be soon! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy x

‘’What is wrong with him?’’ Niall asked and I shrugged.

‘’I will go check on him’’ I said and walked towards the bunks. Every curtain was closed except the one of Liam. We had an unspoken rule in the bus. If the curtain was closed you had to leave the person alone because the person was probably sleeping or wanking quietly.

Today I was going to break that rule and opened the curtain from Liam.  Liam was laying on his bed with his cock in his hand slowly jerking off. When he saw me he tucked his cock back in his boxers.

‘’What the fuck Zayn?’’ He said.

‘’Stay calm and quiet you don’t want the boys to see you wanking right?’’ I said and climbed on top of him so that I could sit on his dick.

‘’what are you doing Zayn get off me’’ He said but didn’t make a move to push me away.

‘’No, you got hard from seeing me and Louis do you want to pound in me Liam is that what you want?’’ I said seductively. I could feel his cock twitching.

‘’You like that fuck me so hard until I scream out your name, fill me up with your big cock’’ I said and Liam turned red.

I smiled and started moving with my hips.

‘’Stop Zayn not here are you crazy everyone can see us’’ He said and held my hips so that I stopped moving.

‘’So you want it later when we are in the hotel because your cock is huge’’ I said and grabbed it out of his boxers. His cock was bigger than Niall and Louis. It was huge and thick.

‘’Yes and stop saying that’’ He said while blushing and trying to get my hands away from his cock.

‘’No Liam I want to give you a preview’’ I said and put his cock in my mouth.

‘’Fuck Zayn’’ He said and put his hand in front of his mouth to stop him from screaming out in pleasure.

I tried to put it all in my mouth but it was to big so the part that didn’t fit I started jerking off with both hands while I bobbed my head and licking it.

He started pushing his hips up and I knew he was close so I started jerking of faster while bobbing my head faster.

‘’Fuck I am close get your head away Zayn’’ Liam said but I kept it in my mouth.

He came hard and I swallowed it all and sucked him dry.

‘’In the hotel will be even better’’ I said and winked.

I got out of his bunk and started walking towards my own.

‘’What were you doing there?’’

I turned around and saw that Harry was standing there.

‘’You will find out later’’ I said and got inside my own bunk.

~*~

I slept the whole bus ride and when we arrived at the hotel we had to pose for the fans and paparazzi and signed a few things for the people in front of the hotel.

We only had a few minutes to settle and had to do a sound check. After the sound check we were told that the interview we were supposed to have was cancelled and that we had the afternoon to ourselves.

‘’What are we going to do?’’  Niall said and everyone started thinking while we were sitting in Louis’ room.

‘’I feel like doing nothing but chill and watch a movie’’ harry said and Louis agreed.

‘’I’m in if we order food’’ Niall said and we all laughed.

‘’I have to call my mother first but you can start the movie my mother will probably talk a lot’’ I said and hoped that they didn’t notice that I was lying. I looked at Liam and winked when no one saw me. He blushed.

‘’I have to shower first but you can start’’ Liam said.

I walked out of the room and went to my own. I opened the door and looked behind me. No Liam. That was weird.

I sighed and closed the door but it was stopped by someone’s foot. I looked and saw that it was Liam.

‘’Took you long’’ I said but he didn’t say something back. He closed the door and looked at me.

‘’so you are not going to talk?’’ I said.

‘’Yes I am, I am going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk on stage tonight’’ He said.

This was a totally different Liam than I have ever seen before.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me against the wall next to the door.

‘’shouldn’t we be going to my bed’’ I said but Liam just opened my jeans and pulled them down with my boxer briefs. I lifted my arms and he pulled my shirt off.

‘’No bed we have to be fast the boys are waiting and I can’t wait’’ He said and pulled down his own jeans and boxers and took off his shirt.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. This boy really was strong. I was already turned on by the fact that he could lift me up like that.

‘’I don’t have to finger you first because I saw and heard that you have been a real slut’’ He said and lined up at my entrance.

‘’Fuck Liam just fuck me’’ I said and he entered me hard without condom or lube. It hurt at first because he was dry but I got used to the feeling.

‘’Fuck Liam you are so big’’ I screamed and he pulled me closer so that his cock was directly against my prostate.

‘’God you are so fucking tight how is that even possible you have been fucked by two different people in like 2 days’’ Liam said and started trusting in and out of me fast and hard.

He hit my spot every single time and I felt that I was already close.

‘’Fuck I am close’’  I said and came hard over our body’s and he followed soon and filled me up.

We stayed like that for a few moments to catch our breaths and he pulled out of me.

‘’We have to go before they come looking for us’’ he said and I nodded.

We got dressed and looked at each other.

‘’I am going for a quick shower I smell like sex’’ I said and limped to the shower for a quick shower. After a few minutes I got out and put on fresh clothes. I looked at my phone and saw that It been a while that I left so I tried to walk as fast as I could to Louis’ room.

I knocked and Liam opened the door and winked at me as I limped inside.

‘’What did you do?’’ Harry asked and Louis and Niall started laughing.

‘’Nothing’’ I said and sat down next to harry. I hissed at the feeling of sitting down because I was still sore and Harry looked at me.

‘’Are you okay?’’ he asked and the other boys laughed.

‘’Yes I am Harry just focus on the movie’’ I said and Niall started the movie again.

I tried to focus on the movie but I couldn’t with harry looking at me the whole movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr.   
> Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


	4. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarry Chapter for the Zarry shippers! Crossdressing in this chapter that's why I put it in the warnings! Enjoy x

After the movie we were called by Paul that we had to meet them in the hotel lobby.

‘’You have to walk now Zayn’’  Niall said and the boys except Harry laughed. I was laying on my stomach on the couch because sitting down hurt to much because of Liam.

‘’Will someone carry me?’’ I said dramatically.

‘’I will carry you if you tell me what you did’’ Harry said and I looked at the other boys.

‘’Really Harry? You still don’t understand that Liam fucked him to hard’’ Louis said and Niall started laughed hard while Liam turned red.

‘’Louis shut up you let him ride you’’ Liam said and now it was Louis’ turn to blush.

Niall laughed even more and Louis hit him.

‘’’Niall I know you did him to so stop laughing’’ Louis said.

‘’What is going on here you all having sex with each other I didn’t know you were all gay?’’ Harry said confused.

‘’We are not gay we just fucked him we didn’t kiss or anything it was just sex because we needed it maybe you should too you seriously need to get laid’’ Louis said and winked at Harry.

‘’I am not gay I only fuck girls and Zayn is definitely not a girl’’ Harry said angry.

‘’Calm down and just forget about it carry me’’ I said and he shook his head but still carried me in bridal style towards the lobby.

The boys were walking in front of us and I decided to talk to harry now more private.

‘’so you don’t want to Harry’’ I said and he looked down at me. ‘’No Zayn sorry it is not because you are unattractive or anything but you are just not a girl’’ He said.  

‘’and if I would look like a girl?’’ I said and he chuckled.

‘’you wouldn’t do that to just get into my pants’’

‘’why not I wonder how you look naked’’ I said and he laughed.

‘’Zayn you wouldn’t dress like a girl’’ he said again. I wanted to tell him I would but we arrived at Paul and he looked confused at us but didn’t say anything.

I looked at Harry and decided that tonight I was going to be a girl.

~*~

We were doing a few meet and greets before the show and after an hour we were done and we had separated interviews. Luckily mine was late so I had some free time with Niall.

‘’Hey Paul could you take me and Niall to that store across the street please?’’ I said.

‘’That is only a girl lingerie store?’’ he said confused.

‘’I have to buy it for a friend as a joke please Paul’’ I said.

‘’Sure come on boys’’ he said and I pulled Niall along with me.

We walked out of the venue and crossed the street the store. A lot of fans tried talking to us but we told them that we were in a rush.

We arrived at the store and  I looked around.

‘’Niall you have to help me what would you like on a girl if she was trying to seduce you?’’ I asked him and he laughed.

‘’Zayn what are you planning on doing?’’ He said.

‘’Nothing just help me’’ I said and he sighed but started looking with me.

~*~

We arrived at the venue an hour later with everything I needed for tonight. Harry looked at my bag and made a move to look inside.

‘’No’’ I said and slapped his hand away.

‘’why not?’’ he said and I just blushed.

‘’leave it’’ I said and walked to my interview with Niall. I gave the bag to Paul and told him to protect it with his life. He laughed but kept the bag with him.

~*~

After the show we were told to get to the car fast to go back to the hotel. Because we were in a hurry Harry ran outside shirtless and sat down next to me. All I could do was stare at his chest the whole car ride.

‘’I can see you looking at me Zayn’’ He said and chuckled.

‘’ I am not even sorry for staring’’ I said and he rolled his eyes.

‘’Harry you want to watch a movie later in my room’’ I asked.

‘’No’’

‘’What? Why?’’ I said confused.

‘’I promised Louis that I would hang out with him’’ He said and I turned around to give Louis a look.

‘’I don’t mind go hang out with Zayn I am tired anyways’’ Louis said and he mouthed thank you to him.

‘’Okay’’ Harry said and I smiled at him. ‘’Come at my room over an hour I have to shower first’’ I said and he nodded.

We arrived at the hotel and I walked as fast as I could to my room with my bag in hands.

I opened my door and put a bottle of lube next to the couch and went to the bathroom to take a shower first. I showered fast and shaved my legs while being in the shower and got out to stand in front of the mirror naked.

I opened the bag and pulled out a lace girl panty and pulled them on. I looked in the full body mirror and saw that they hugged my ass perfectly. They didn’t cover it all because it was almost a thong but they looked pretty. I pulled on the small white top and a small school girl skirt. I didn’t picked them myself but Niall said that it was every man fantasy a school girl.  The skirt didn’t cover it all and was really short. I pulled out a pair of stockings out of the bag and pulled them on over my shaved legs.  I looked in the mirror and combed my hair back but left them naturally with no products in them or in a quiff.  I sighed but there was one item left that I had to pull on. I opened the bag again and grabbed the high heels that were in the bag. I didn’t want to put them on but Niall said it was hot to fuck a girl with her heels on so I had to buy them. I pulled them on and walked a little bit. These were actually easier than I thought.

I walked back to the bathroom mirror and grabbed the mascara  and eyeliner that I bought. This was easy because I have seen my sisters to do it.

I heard someone knocking on the door and I knew it was Harry I was glad that I was finished just in time with everything.

‘’Zayn I am using the key you are too slow’’ Harry yelled and I heard the door opening. I threw the door closed from the bedroom because suddenly this didn’t look like a great idea after all.

‘’Zayn where are you?’’ he yelled and I heard footsteps coming near the door where I was standing.

‘’wait! Sit down on the couch I will be there’’ I said and I heard sigh but walk back.

‘’Come on Zayn what is going on?’’  Harry said and I walked out of the bathroom.

He stared at me with his mouth open.

‘’Say something’’ I said nervously.

‘’Fuck Zayn you look hot’’ he said and I blushed.

‘’Come here’’ he said and I walked slowly towards him because I was afraid that I would fall with these heels on. I stood before him and he looked at me from head to toe.

‘’You naughty little girl’’ he said.

‘’What do you want me to do big boy’’ I said and he groaned. He opened his jeans and pulled them off. He removed his shirt and looked at me with lust in his eyes.

‘’Come on’’ He said and pulled me between his legs. He leaned forward and kissed me full with passion. I didn’t kiss the other boys so this was different. He pulled away and rubbed his hands under my skirt.

‘’Did you shave for this and are you wearing a lace panty? ‘’ He asked in shock and moaned softly.

‘’Yes do you like it?’’ I asked him. ‘’Of course I like it you little slut’’ he said and I sat down on his lap to roll my hips on his hard on.

He moaned and I kissed him again.

‘’Can I taste your big cock?’’ I asked him and he groaned. ‘’’get down there and suck me’’

I got of his lap and sat down in front of him I grabbed his member and looked at him for permission when he gave me the okay I took him fully in my mouth. Harry let out a loud moan and I knew that I was doing good.

‘’god you look so good with my cock in your mouth and that make up on, I want to try something new and you will do that right my little slut’’ he said and I nodded with his dick still in my mouth.

He grabbed a fist full of my hair and I stopped bobbing my head.

‘’Don’t stop’’ he said and I continued. He pushed my head even lower on his dick so that I was deep throating him and he moaned. ‘’Fuck Zayn you are so good at this stop before I cum’’

I pulled me of and I got off the ground.

‘’Can I sit on your cock now’’ I asked and he chuckled. ‘’so desperate for me you little cock slut’’ he said and I pulled of the panty’s. he watched him coat his cock with lube with on hand and his other hand was touching my ass. I felt his fingers brush against my hole and I moaned.

‘’please I need you inside me’’ I said and felt one finger enter me.

‘’god you are so loose that Is what you get from being the band slut’’ Harry said while entering another finger inside me.

‘’Stop please can I have your cock’’ I said.

He pulled his fingers away and carried me to the dinner table that was standing on the other side of the hotel room. He pushed me on top of the table and I looked at him.

‘’spread your legs’’

I immediately spread my legs as far as I could with the skirt still on and he moaned.

‘’god look at you, already spread wide for me’’ He said and lined up at my entrance.

‘’Come on fuck me hard’’ I said and regretted my words when he entered my in one fast move and hit my prostate immediately. I screamed in pleasure and he smiled before he started thrusting in and out fast and hard hitting my spot with every thrust.

Soon the room was filled with groans from Harry and me moaning and screaming Harry’s name and the sound of balls slapping against my ass. The whole hotel could probably hear us but I didn’t care because this felt too good. The table was moving with every thrust and I could hear that the wood wouldn’t last long.

He wasn’t even thrusting long and I could feel myself being close.

‘’Please touch me I want to come’’ ‘’ No touching’’ He said and I almost sobbed from the pain at my neglected cock.

He started thrusting even harder than before and his moans got louder and I knew he was close too.

‘’Harry fuck fuck’’ I screamed when I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach and came hard on my skirt and harry.

‘’So fucking tight and warm god’’ Harry screamed and gave one hard thrust and the table broke and he came hard inside me while we fell on the broken pieces on the ground.

We stayed like that for a while him still inside me.

‘’oh my god’’

I looked past harry and saw Liam, Louis and Niall standing at the door looking at us with shocked faces.

Harry pulled out and I whined at the lost feeling and laid next to me.

‘’Did you really broke the table?’’ Niall said in shock.

‘’are you seriously dressed like a girl?’’ Liam said.

‘’Is that make up?’’ Louis asked surprised.

I laughed and looked at Harry who was blushing. I didn’t feel ashamed because it was totally worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr.  
> Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


	5. 1 Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you like it x

We were still on tour which was extended with added tour dates in a few places. After the sex with every member we decided not to do that anymore because we didn’t want things to get awkward and I was feeling sick for weeks now so I wasn’t even in the mood. I didn’t tell the boys because I didn’t want them to worry but I was getting word myself now. That is why I decided to tell Paul and go to a doctor.

I woke up by the feeling of throwing up again. This happened for four weeks now every time I would wake up. I ran quietly to the bathroom and locked the door before throwing up. I tried to be as quiet as possible because I didn’t want the boys to hear me.

I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth before getting in the shower.

After my shower I walked to Paul’s hotel room where we decided last night that we would have breakfast together. I opened it with my key and smiled at all the food I saw waiting for me. That was another thing. Lately I ate even more than Niall and that really meant something. I sat down next to Liam and he looked concerned at me when I piled up my plate with different kind of food.

‘’Zayn what are you doing?’’ He asked me.

‘’Eating leave me alone’’ I said with my mouth full of eggs.

‘’Okay…’’ He said and turned back to Louis to talk to him.

‘’Do you want some bacon?’’ Niall asked and held the plate in front of me. I looked at it before feeling sick to my stomach I dropped everything and ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

I felt a hand on me when I finished and flushed. I looked up and saw that it was Harry.

‘’What are you doing? I am not a girl you don’t need to hold my hair or anything’’ I said and he snorted.

‘’Really? I thought you were because you have been throwing up like a pregnant girl did you really think I wouldn’t hear you every morning’’

‘’What are you talking about Harry?’’ I said and walked past him to walk to my own room.

‘’Wait up Zayn’’ I heard Harry call behind me while I was walking to my own room. I opened my door and left it open for Harry.

‘’ what do you want Harry?’’ I said and walked to my bathroom to brush my teeth.

‘’I will wait here to talk’’ He said and sat down in the living room area from my hotel room.

I brushed my teeth extra-long in the hope that harry would be gone by the time that I was done but then I remembered that I had an appointment with Paul.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Harry was now sitting together with Paul talking.

‘’Sorry Harry I have to go now’’ I said and hoped that he would leave before asking where I was going.

‘’I know that you are going to the doctor I am coming with you’’ He said and got off the couch.

‘’No you are not’’ I said and pushed him back on the couch.

‘’Yes I am and If you let me I won’t tell the boys that you are going to the doctor because If I do they will all come along with you’’ he said with a smirk and got of the couch again.

‘’Enough boys we have to go because we have an TV interview later on’’ Paul said and I sighed before walking with Paul and Harry outside to get in our car.

The drive to the doctor’s office was quiet and when we arrived at the office we had to go inside through the back and see the doctor immediately because they didn’t want people to know that we were there. The doctor saw us and smiled at us.

‘’Have a seat Hi I am doctor Shepard’’ She said and we introduced ourselves to her.

‘’So tell me what the problem is Zayn’’ She asked me.

‘’I have been feeling sick for four weeks now, throwing up and feeling tired’’ I said and she looked confused at me.

‘’Have you been eating a lot more?’’ She asked me .

‘’yes but that is not a bad thing right?’’

‘’Zayn I want to ask you something and I promise you I will keep everything what happens here a secret’’

‘’Sure’’

‘’did you have sexual intercourse four weeks ago?’’

Paul coughed and Harry turned bright red at the question.

‘’I am sorry if you don’t want to answer the question before them’’  

‘’No I am okay yes I had with a boy’’ I said.

‘’I see let’s do a test to look inside your stomach if there is something wrong inside’’ she said and I got out of my chair to lay on the table. She lifted my shirt to put a cold gel on my stomach.

‘’isn’t this what they do with pregnant women?’’ I asked her.

‘’Yes but also to look in people their stomach for other things’’ she said and started looking around on the echo.

‘’I see what is going with you Zayn’’ She said and looked with a big smile to me.

~~~~

I was sitting in the van towards the studio for our interview. I was still a little shaken because of the doctor appointment and I also called with Simon and our management immediately after the appointment.  

‘’Why didn’t you tell us you went to the doctor?’’ Liam asked me.

‘’Sorry’’ I said quietly before getting out of the van to walk inside the studio. I avoided the fans and walked straight inside.

We walked backstage to our dressing room and said hi to the interviewer who wanted to meet us before the TV interview. I was getting nervous because it was live television.

‘’Here boys I want you to try these cookies I made’’ the interviewer said proud of her creation of warm cookies with warm apples inside. She held the plate in front each of us and the moment she held it in front of me the scent of everything hit my nose hard and I ran away to the nearest bathroom to throw up again.

When I was done and cleaned up I heard the boys talking to the interviewer. The moment they saw me she looked apologetic.

‘’Sorry Zayn the boys told me you haven’t been feeling well today sorry about that’’ she said before she was told to get to the studio.

I sat down trying to calm myself down before we were ushered to the studio to start the interview. They announced us and we got on the stage. I hoped that she would save my announcement until the end but apparently luck wasn’t on my side.

‘’So Zayn you have some important news for us isn’t it?’’

‘’Yes I have and I know it is weird and normally people don’t tell it this soon but I have to for my own safety because of all the big crowds we see daily’’ I said nervously.

‘’You are scaring me and the rest of the world please tell us the news’’ She said and the camera turned and zoomed in my face. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me as I gave them my news.

‘’I’m pregnant’’


	6. Still 1 Month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know people their opinion on who they want to be the father of the baby please tell me and if you want to tell me why you think it should be that person. You can tell me here in a comment or send me a message on tumblr if you want to keep it private! Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com xxx

The whole studio was silent after I said those words. The interviewer looked at me in shock. I looked beside me and saw the boys looking shocked as well except for Harry because he already knew. Liam looked even hurt I felt bad for not telling them before I told the world.

‘’uh.. Zayn I think everyone is wondering how is this possible and who is the father?’’ The interviewer asked when she pulled herself together again.

‘’Well I have a condition that makes me able to carry a child, a lot of men in the world have it but normally you find out at birth but I didn’t so I didn’t know and for the father question I rather not get into that one right now I think it is a decision of the father himself if he wants the world to know it yet before the family knows’’ I said and let out a breath that I didn’t even know I was holding when I was done with talking.

‘’Does the father know and your own family?’’

‘’Yes the father knows and I called my own mother right after I found out’’

‘’When did you find out and how far along are you?’’

‘’I found out this morning and I am four weeks’’

‘’Really? Shouldn’t you be waiting until you are 3 months before announcing it?’’

‘’Normally you have to wait but I wanted to do it now so that the fans know for safety reasons’’

‘’One last question before we go on with the whole band interview, are you going to postpone the new album?’’

‘’No definitely not I am due right before the beginning of our new tour so I want to go on with everything right now’’ I said relieved that it was the last question involving my pregnancy.

The interview smiled at me and continued to ask question about the ending of the tour and our new album. I zoned out and didn’t answer questions anymore and silently prayed for the interview to end fast.

~*~

When the interview was done we waved at the fans and got out of the studio. We didn’t have time to really talk as we were pushed inside our van immediately.

We got in the van and for the first time in One Direction history no one talked in the van. I looked at each one individually and they looked deep in thoughts.

Liam was the first one to speak after a few minutes in silence.

‘’I can’t believe I am going to be a father’’

‘’What are you saying you didn’t use protection?’’ Louis said in shock.

‘’It just happened we didn’t take the time to look for condom or anything and I didn’t know he was one of those guys who can get pregnant’’ Liam snapped at Louis.

‘’I didn’t use a condom either’’ Niall said with a flushed face.

‘’Me neither’’ Harry said.

‘’We did but it ripped’’ Louis said and they all looked at me.

‘’I am so sorry If I knew that I could get pregnant I would have done it differently’’ I said and I felt in the tears in my eyes.

‘’it is not your fault’’ Harry said and pulled me close into his side.

‘’You know, you could have told us before you said it in the interview’’ Liam said and that made me cry out loud. I hugged Harry tighter and cried in his shirt.

‘’I am so sorry’’ I said between sobs.

‘’Stop crying please’’ Louis said but I heard in his voice that he didn’t mean for it to sound harsh.

‘’you don’t have to be sorry’’ Niall said while rubbing my shoulder.

‘’I am such a slut I had unprotected sex with all of you and now I am pregnant’’

‘’I will be there for you and raise the child with you if it is mine and if it isn’t I will be the cool uncle’’ Harry said and we all laughed.

‘’Same here’’ Liam said. Niall and Louis nodded that they would do the same.

‘’I am so glad that I have you all during this pregnancy and when the baby is born I will take a DNA test to see who the father is’’

‘’What if the baby comes out with a full head of brown curls’’ Harry said and I chuckled.

‘’I would still do a test to be sure’’ I said and the boys laughed.

‘’I can’t believe our Bradford bad boy is going to be a mother’’

‘’Shut up Louis’’

~*~

We arrived at the hotel and I was glad to hear that the extended tour dates were cancelled because that meant that the tour was ending in a week time. I walked inside my room to plan with a trip to Bradford to visit my mother until we would start recording in Sweden.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call my mother to tell her my idea but was soon cut off by someone knocking on my door. I got of the bed and walked to the door when I got closer I heard people whispering so I looked through the hole to see if it weren’t crazy fans but the only people standing there were the boys so I opened the door.

‘’You all have a key why didn’t you just open the door’’ I said and got out of the way to let them in before closing the door behind them.

‘’why didn’t want to invade your privacy’’ Liam said.

‘’Just because I am pregnant doesn’t mean you have to act all weird guys but what do you want I was just in the middle of calling my mother to tell her my plan’’

‘’What plan?’’ Louis asked while sitting next to the other boys on the couch.

‘’I am going to Bradford until our next recording session after the tour’’

‘’I am coming with you just to be safe and I can drive you’’ Louis said.

‘’No I will go with him than I can invite my family to for a day to explain them everything’’ Niall said.

Soon they all started talking at the same time and arguing about who would go with me and about their families.  

‘’GUYS STOP’’

The stopped and looked at me.

‘’You can all come and invite your families on the same day to tell them but If I can’t relax their I will kick you out’’ I said and walked away to call my mother. The idea sounded great when I said it but when I kept thinking about for a longer time I realized that it was stupid but for now I didn’t have a choice. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and hopefully you want to leave kudos or comments with your vote and maybe feedback! x

The tour was finally over and Zayn was happy for the first time in his life that he didn’t have to perform for a while. Recording was going to be easy with the pregnancy and they had a few performances here and there but not that much as being on tour and they already did a big part of their recording in America.

The only thing he was not looking forward too was the trip to Bradford with the boys and their family’s but he knew they had to know. Everyone knew that he was five weeks pregnant now but they just didn’t know the part of them being the possible father.

The pregnancy was already hard without people hating on him. Of course there were people that hated on him or said that he was a slut for not telling who the father is. Every single interview after the announcement was about the baby and he was getting tired of it. Luckily there were also people that were happy about him having a baby. Some of them were concerned about him working while being pregnant but he reassured the public in an interview that he was okay with working and being pregnant at the same time even though that was a big lie because he hated being pregnant already. The boys were concerned with every move he made. They tried to help him with everything he did. They wouldn’t even let him do some stuff himself. Like the other he wanted to take bath and Harry joined him just to make sure he wouldn’t slip because he was tired.   
  
The only good thing about the boys during his pregnancy was that they would get him every food he craved even if he couldn’t hold everything down. The morning sickness was still there but he was told with his vitamins and the right food it would be a little bit less and only in the morning.

Another downside on being pregnant was that he was tired all the time. Everyone knew that Zayn was always falling asleep everywhere but now being pregnant it was even worse at some times and the fact that he couldn’t even stay awake when eating sometimes pissed him off. Normally he would go outside and smoke alone when he was mad but even that he couldn’t do while being pregnant. He was forced to stop smoking. That was one thing that everyone close to him was glad about because now he was forced to stop and the boys were all over him watching him struggle with not smoking.

The boys were like an annoying bug that you wanted to slap away but you couldn’t sometimes. That is why Zayn was happy when he had some rest in his apartment while packing for the trip to Bradford.    
  
Zayn was in the middle of packing when his phone rang. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was Danny who was calling which was weird because they lived in the same apartment and he was supposed to be driving him to Bradford because he was also going to visit his family.

**Hello Danny?**

Hey I am so sorry I forgot that you were going to be back today instead of tomorrow so I am already in Bradford I was planning on driving back tomorrow to pick you pick sorry but I will drive to you right now

**No Danny stay there it’s okay I will just drive with one of the boys don’t beat yourself up I will see you soon**

Really sorry!

**It’s fine Danny I have to go love you**

Love you

And with that Zayn hung up and threw himself on his bed. How was he supposed to get to Bradford now he really didn’t want to ask one of the boys. Zayn unlocked his phone again and scrolled through his contacts. The first one he would see he would call. He scrolled and the first band mate he saw was Harry so he called him but no answer so he scrolled again. The second one he saw was Liam but he didn’t own a car so he would probably go with Louis or Harry. So he called Louis who picked up after the first ring.

_Is everything okay?_

**Yes Louis but Danny is already in Bradford so he can’t drive me so..**

_I can take you there, the other boys are going together in Harry’s car but they already left wait downstairs I will be there in five minutes_

And with that he hung up leaving Zayn with no choice but to grab his stuff and walk downstairs.

~*~  
  
They were an hour into the drive to Bradford when they had to stop again because Zayn had to go to the bathroom again. Ever since the pregnancy he had to go every hour and sometimes every half an hour.

They stopped at a small restaurant next to the road and while Zayn went to the bathroom Louis went to buy them some food for in the car.

After they both did their thing they got in the car to continue their trip.

The car trip was filled with some good old banter and Zayn was happy that it wasn’t just about the baby and that he had his partner in crime back.   
  
Louis looked at Zayn and back to the road before asking something he wanted to know for a very long time. ‘’Zayn have you ever felt something more for one of the boys than just friendship?’’   
  
‘’Not all of you just one I think but I am not sure I hope I didn’t make things awkward now’’

‘’Of course not, you don’t have to tell who it is now’’

‘’Thank you for understanding Louis you are really great’’ Zayn leaned forward and kissed Louis on the cheek who flushed immediately at the contact.

~*~

After three long hours they finally arrived at Zayn’s family home in Bradford. The parking was filled with cars meaning that the others boys and their families were already there. They got out and Louis insisted on carrying Zayn’s bags while he rang on the doorbell.

Soon the door flew open and Zayn’ mothers opened it immediately hugging her son. But pulled back when she realized that he was pregnant. ‘’Sorry did I hug you to tight’’

‘’Of course not Mom I missed you’’ Zayn said and he felt the tears coming.

‘’I am getting emotional’’ He said and hugged his mother again who started crying too. They pulled away so that Zayn could hug his father who was standing behind his mother. When they were done his father went to help Louis carrying the bags while Zayn got inside greeting everyone who was there.   
  
‘’Oh honey I hope you don’t mind that you have to sleep with Harry in one room’’ His mother said. ‘’No I don’t mind at all’’

‘’Now come on everyone let’s eat’’

~*~  
  
Everyone was sitting at the huge dinner table – and everyone was Louis, Jay, Louis’ four sisters, Harry, Ann, Niall, Maura Horan, Liam, Liam’s parents and of course Zayn’s whole family – and eating.

Except for Zayn who couldn’t eat because of the nerves.   
  
‘’Zayn you should eat, you are eating for two now’’ Jay said and they all laughed.

‘’I had sex with Louis and he could be the father’’ Zayn blurted out and everyone stopped eating. Jay looked in shock at him and then at Louis who looked at Zayn.

‘’You are going to be a father’’ Jay said to Louis.   
  
‘’I didn’t only have sex with him I had sex with all the boys and now I don’t know who the father is so yes I am a huge slut’’ Zayn said and ran away from the table to his room and looked the door.

~*~

After an hour and a lot of people asking him to open his door there was a soft knock.

‘’Uh Zayn my stuff is in this room so…’’

Zayn looked beside the bed and saw that Harry’s stuff was indeed next to the bed so he opened the door and let harry in before lying on the bed again.  
  
Harry closed the door and sat down on the bed next to Zayn who was lying face down. ‘’Everyone left to the hotel except your family and the boys, they are downstairs watching a movie and I brought you some Doritos because I know how much you like that’’

Zayn opened his eyes and looked at the bag before grabbing it and eating. Harry chuckled at the sight of Zayn eating like his life depended on it.

‘’No one is mad at you they are just hoping that they are going to be a grandparent even though it is earlier as they expected but they can’t change what happened’’

‘’Really?’’ Zayn asked with a mouth full of Doritos.

‘’Yes! Really now tell me how you feel’’

‘’I feel fat, I read somewhere that I am going to get boobs they are already growing a little bit, my ass is bigger, I can’t smoke, I am hungry all the time if I am not eating I am peeing or wanking because I am so god damn horny all the time that is how I am feeling right now’’

Harry looked at Zayn who was pouting before laughing. Zayn hit Harry across the chest. ‘’that is not funny styles’’

‘’Why didn’t you tell us’’

‘’It is not like you can help me with my problems’’

‘’Yes I can’’

‘’Which one’’

‘’I can help you with you horny problem’’ Harry said before turning Zayn around on his back and he got of the bed to remove his own t-shirt.

‘’What are you doing?’’ Zayn said while eying Harry who was shirtless. The sight made his dick stand up in his tight pants and he cursed himself for getting hard so fast while he has seen Harry shirtless many times.

‘’I am going to make you feel good I read on the internet that sex during pregnancy is possible if you do it carefully’’

‘’Why did you do research on sex during pregnancy and aren’t you like straight?’’ Zayn asked confused but Harry ignored him and pulled his jeans and boxers down revealing his big half hard cock bouncing against his stomach.

‘’let me make you fully hard before you get inside me sit on the bed’’ Zayn said but Harry grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom first before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Zayn took his clothes of and got between Harry legs. He grabbed his cock and took him all in. Harry thrusted up and he hit the back of Zayn’s throat and Zayn took that as a sign to bob his head up and down. He felt Harry’s dick getting hard in his mouth and himself getting over the edged so he stopped.

‘’Please fuck me now’’ Zayn said and laid down on the bed on his back.

Harry rolled a condom on and coated it himself with Lube before grabbing Zayn’s legs and throwing his ankles on his shoulders. He lined up and entered Zayn slowly. He expected Zayn to be tighter considering the fact that they didn’t prep but he wasn’t that meant that he probably fingered himself today and that thought made Harry not even wait until Zayn was ready and used to him being fully inside but he pulled out just to thrust back inside.

Zayn was moaning loudly and he felt that he was going to come already even tough Harry only thrusted inside him once. Harry pulled back again and thrusted back inside again and Zayn came all over his stomach with a loud scream of Harry’s name.

Harry looked confused because they were only having sex for a few minutes and he only entered twice.

Zayn covered his face with his hands and groaned.

‘’I can’t even have proper sex because I have been too horny for too long I hate being pregnant’’  


	8. 2 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has left kudos and comments on this story! Here is the next Chapter I tried to put some action in the story x

Zayn made it his mission, after the awful sex with Harry, to never be alone with Harry to avoid talking about it. Of course they were forced to sleep in the same bed but Zayn made sure that he was a sleep before Harry came to bed. The rest of the trip went smoothly. The families were still shocked about maybe having a grandchild but they accepted it and he got calls from the mothers every day to check how he was doing or if he was eating well.

He was glad that they didn’t have a lot of appearances so he could relax. He was sure that there were a few appearances that he could miss, the only important thing right now were finishing their second album. The downside about the second album was that they had to record in Sweden too and that meant traveling. Puking in an airplane was not something he liked doing but he had no choice when he got sick in the plane. He tried to avoid the public or go outside. But last month with the birthday of Liam and Niall he was forced to show his face at parties.

They had to fly to America right after that to perform at the Video Music Awards. The trip was awful because of the length in an airplane but being there made Zayn relax a little bit. The performance was amazing and they celebrated until Zayn got tired. He ended up almost falling at Justin Bieber’s house and Niall thought that he was falling so tried to catch him and that made him sprain his ankle.

The Olympic closing ceremony was also an event that he hated doing. They were all excited when they heard the news that they had to preform there but when Zayn got pregnant and morning sickness went along, he wasn’t happy anymore. He missed a part of the rehearsal because he was tired and after their performances he tried to stay with the boys to watch the ceremony but ended up falling asleep.

That was how he filled his days lately with just sleeping all day. He was already known for falling asleep everywhere but now it was even worse than before.   
  
He woke up by his phone ringing next to his bed. Zayn groaned at the sound. This was the first night he could finally sleep alone in his room.  The boys tried to sleep in house and sometimes in his bed. But he told them yesterday that he was fine and only eight weeks pregnant so he could move on his own without needing someone’s help.  
  
He decided to ignore his phone and closed his eyes again. He was good until someone knocked on his door.  
  
‘’Zayn, Liam called me you have to get up for your doctor appointment’’ Danny called through the door.

Zayn groaned and squeezed his eyes shut maybe the sound would go away but then he heard the door open and a hand tapping on his head.

‘’I don’t want to go, I am tired’’ Zayn said to Danny.

‘’Liam also said that they are on their way so that means that they will be here within minutes so If I were you, I would get up before one of the boys come to wake you up’’

Zayn opened his eyes and sighed before getting out of bed to shower and get dressed fast.

~*~

After Zayn was dressed, he walked to his living room hoping for a quit breakfast before meeting the boys but luck wasn’t on his side and he walked in on the boys sitting in his  living room.

‘’what are you doing here, I thought we were meeting after my appointment’’

‘’No we are not letting you go alone, you should have someone with you so I volunteered to go with you because I want to see my maybe baby for the first time’’ Liam shrugged.

‘’so what is the rest doing here?’’ Zayn asked annoyed while walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

‘’well, we got into an argument because we all want to see our baby so we thought it would be nice to go together’’

‘’you do realize that this will be all over the press tomorrow that one of you is the baby daddy if we all go right?’’ Danny noticed. They all glared at him and Zayn chuckled before stuffing his mouth full of cereal.

‘’Danny is right but I think that people already think that so let’s just go even though it’s ridiculous that we are all going’’ 

‘’suck it up Zayn’’ Niall said and Liam ushered them all out of the door while saying something about traffic. They all said hello to the fans in front of the door took a few pictures and piled up in Harry’s range rover.

~*~

When they arrived at the hospital, they had to walk through the back door to avoid commotion. They came inside and were allowed to go to the doctor’s office immediately. Normally Zayn hated being treated different but today he didn’t mind if that meant that he could go back to his bed sooner. The nurse told  Zayn to sit on the bed as the other boys stood behind him. The door opened and a woman came inside.

‘’oh  I didn’t know I would get the whole band in my office’’ she chuckled and the boys laughed with her.

‘’sorry we just didn’t want Zayn to be alone’’ Liam explained.

‘’So the father isn’t one of you boys? ‘’ She asked and everyone stayed quiet.

‘’it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me let’s get started’’ she opened the monitor and grabbed a bottle of gel.

‘’so Zayn how are you feeling? Any questions or things you noticed’’ she asked while she signed me to lay on the table. I did as I was told and laid down.

‘’I am feeling fine , I don’t have questions right now’’

‘’I will give you my card and you can call me any moment of the day if you have questions even at night because I know that you are young and it’s all new to you’’ she handed him a card and he smiled at her before putting it in his pocket.

‘’thank you’’

She squeezed and amount of cold gel on his stomach and Zayn hissed at the feeling.

‘’sorry I should have warned you’’ she laughed.

‘’I should be used to it now’’

She grabbed her equipment and started rubbing on his stomach until they could see the baby on the screen.

They all watched the screen and the doctor turned up the volume. Soon the room was filled the sound of the heartbeat of the baby.

Zayn felt the tears in his eyes. ‘’bloody girl hormones’’

‘’it’s okay, you are not the only one’’ the doctor pointed out and Zayn turned his head around to see the boys all in tears. Niall leaned forward and gabbed Zayn’s hand.

The doctor gasped ‘’oh that’s not right’’ she zoomed in and narrowed her eyes to the screen.

‘’what’s going on?’’ Zayn panicked and the other boys leaned closer to the screen to watch what the doctor was looking at.

‘’wow Zayn, congratulations you are going to have triplets’’

‘’Three baby’s?’’ they all yelled in shock. The doctor nodded happily. 

‘’I can’t believe that I am going to be a father of three baby’s’’ Zayn said still trying to get over the shock.

The doctor closed the monitor and made copies for the boys and the families. Liam helped Zayn clean up his stomach and they thanked the doctor before they left the office.

‘’the whole hospital is surrounded so Paul came with security to get us home’’ He informed the boys and they all met up with Paul at the entrance. The place was packed outside with fans. There were even girls with posters wishing who the baby father would be.

The security guards surrounded them but because they didn’t tell them in advance, there weren’t a lot of them so we had to be careful. The boys started walking and the fans tried to get close to them.  Harry grabbed Zayn’s wrist to protect him but a girl got past the security guards and jumped on Harry to hug him. The security guards around them swarmed around the girl to try to get her off Harry.

Zayn panicked and the fans all started talking to him and try to get a picture. ‘’Harry’’ he screamed but he was surrounded by security and more fans.

All of the sudden he was pushed forward by the fans and fell to the ground. Zayn screamed as he fell and stayed on the ground screaming in pain. Pain went through his stomach as he screamed for help. ‘’Harry help me’’

The people around him all screamed when they saw him lying on the ground.

‘’oh my god he is bleeding’’

Zayn felt a liquid running down his legs and looked down to see blood on the ground.

‘’Zayn!’’ Harry screamed and held one arm behind his head and other arm under his tights as he lifted him of the ground. The other boys were led inside together with security and Harry carrying Zayn.

‘’someone help us’’ harry screamed through his tears.

Nurses surrounded him and someone came running with a stretcher. Everyone was in tears by the sight of Zayn passed out in Harry’s arms with bloody jeans.

Harry laid Zayn on the stretcher and watched how he was being rushed away. The nurses were screaming medical terms. Paul told them how he was pregnant with triplets and the nurse paled away as she ran to tell the new information.

‘’he will be fine’’ Paul tried to reassure them but the boys all new that something was really wrong with Zayn or the baby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kuddos! Tell me who you want to be the dad!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by an episode of Grey’s anatomy and I did research. I saw on the internet that there are a lot of women with the same thing as Zayn’s condition (what the doctor will say in the story). I can’t get too much into it because it will spoil the chapter. So just read and you will understand what I am talking about. If you don’t understand message me and I will explain!

The boys were waiting for hours until the doctor would come out and tell them how Zayn was doing. The fans were crying and praying for Zayn outside. The crowd kept getting bigger and police was called to get in control so that the boys were safe to wait for Zayn.  
  
‘’I can’t wait here any longer’’ Louis said and walked to a nurse who was passing by. The rest watched how he was talking to her before she smiled and walked away.  
  
‘’she said that they are done with the operation and bringing Zayn back to a room’’ Louis said.

‘’that’s a good sign right?’’ Niall asked nervously.  
  
Before anyone could answer the doctor came out and walked over to them.  
  
‘’hi boys, we had to rush Zayn into surgery to stop the bleeding and he is in room 402 right now the nurse will take you there so that I can tell you everything ‘’ the doctor smiled before walking away.

The nurse lead the boys to the room where Zayn was lying awake. The bodyguards waited outside and Paul went to inform their families.  
  
‘’how are you feeling Zayn?’’ Liam asked.   
  
‘’empty’’

The doctor walked inside. ‘’well boys, I am going to explain everything and I want you to calm down because Zayn is still weak’’ she said and everyone nodded.

‘’Zayn, I am going to tell you a lot of information right now, you were born with the ability of giving birth because you have a uterus but during the surgery we discovered that you have two uteruses ‘’ the doctor explained.

‘’wait what? Two ? that’s not possible’’ Zayn screamed and groaned at the pain that shot through him.

‘’be careful Zayn you are fresh out of surgery’’ Niall said and held his hand.

‘’how is that possible?’’ Harry asked her.

‘’it happens to more people than you think’’ she replied

‘’how are the babies?’’ Liam asked.

‘’they are fine right now, Zayn has to take it easy for a few days because of the blood loss’’

‘’Are all the babies in one uterus?’’ Louis asked and everyone looked at him before looking at the doctor.

‘’No, two are in one uterus and one in the other’’ she replied.

‘’can it be possible that the babies have a different father?’’ Zayn asked softly.

‘’yes, but it’s all in the same time period because of the size of the babies, we are going to have to check up on the babies more often and before you are due you will have to rest in the hospital so that we can monitor everything and perform a C-section ’’

Everyone looked at each other and Zayn closed his eyes to block out the rest of what the doctor had to say. He couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t just a boy who could get pregnant but now he also found out that he had two uteruses and maybe different fathers of his children.   
  
‘’Zayn are you listening?’’

Zayn opened his eyes and saw that they were all looking at him.

‘’I’m sorry’’

‘’no it’s fine you just had surgery and you are probably tired, I will leave you boys alone now’’ the doctor said and walked away.

‘’we should probably leave and let Zayn get some rest’’ Louis announced.

They all hugged Zayn and wished him good night sleep with promises that they would come back in the morning before leaving to go home.

Liam paused at the door and turned around back to Zayn.

‘’guys I am staying here with Zayn you go ahead’’ he said.

‘’sure but don’t let him stay up too long he is probably very tired’’ Niall said and they all left the room, leaving Liam and Zayn alone.

‘’you didn’t have to stay you know’’

Liam smiled and sat down on the bed next to Zayn who moved a little bit to give Liam some space.

‘’I want to’’

‘’Liam can I ask you something?’’

‘’sure go ahead’’

Zayn looked at his hands to avoid looking in Liam’s eyes. ‘’if – uh – let’s just say that uh’’

Liam grabbed Zayn’s with one hand and with the other hand he lifted Zayn’s chin so that he had to look at him. ‘’come on spit it out Zayn it’s just me, you can ask me anything’’

‘’what if you are the father of one of my babies?’’

‘’then I would be here with you Zayn’’

‘’How do you think that would work, like co-parenting?’’

‘’no, real parents, you and me raising our baby’s living in same house and still doing our job but traveling with our babies’’

‘’you would really want to do that? don’t you want to start a real family one day with a girl?’’

‘’I used to think that, that was what I wanted with my life but everything changed’’ Liam took a deep breath before continuing. ‘’I always felt a connection with you beyond friends or did you really think that the sex was really just because I was horny, why do you think I got an hard on while seeing you naked I wanted you for a long time and I don’t mind starting a life when the baby is mine’’

Zayn looked at Liam and saw that he was serious about everything he just said.

‘’why are you crying Zayn?’’

Zayn felt his face and felt that he was indeed crying.

‘’stupid hormones’’ he laughed nervously.

‘’it’s okay, come on let’s sleep’’ Liam said and pulled the duvet up so that it could cover them both.

Liam leaned to the side the pull the switch to close the lights.

Zayn closed his eyes and felt Liam’s arm resting on top of his small bump.

‘’goodnight Liam’’

Liam kissed Zayn softly on his lips. ‘’goodnight Zayn’’ he whispered.

~*~

The next morning Zayn woke up by the sound of voices in his room once again. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that his family was there and Liam was gone.

‘’hi sweetie how are you feeling?’’ His mother asked him the moment she saw that he was awake.

‘’what are you all doing here and where is Liam?’’

‘’He is eating with the boys and Danny’’ His father replied.

‘’the doctor explained us about your situation, it’s so weird’’ his sister said and was hit in the head by his mother.

‘’it’s fine mom, I know it’s weird’’

‘’you are already big for 8 weeks’’ his little sister said while peeking under the duvet.

‘’okay enough girls, let’s leave your brother to rest’’ his mother pushed his little sister away from the bed and towards the door. ‘’we will see you soon and I will call you every single day from now on’’ his mother remarked and his father laughed at Zayn’s annoyed look.

‘’we will tell the boys to come later so that you can rest’’

‘’’sure’’ Zayn answered and closed his eyes again to catch some sleep after all the drama from the previous day he didn’t catch a lot of sleep.  

Zayn heard the door close and assumed that everyone left but that wasn’t the case when he felt the bed dip.

‘’honey, I want to talk to you’’ His sister asked so Zayn opened his eyes again.

Zayn sat up a little bit and move over for his sister to sit next to him. ‘’Sure’’

‘’Are you in love with one of the boys?’’

He blushed and looked away from her. ‘’that’s a little bit straight forward don’t you think’’

‘’which one is it Zayn?’’

‘’I am not going to tell you and it’s not love just feelings but it’s not just one person’’

‘’you don’t have to tell me  yet but just tell me what are you going to do If the person that you like isn’t the father? Are you still going to tell your feelings?’’

Zayn opened his mouth to answer but closed it again when he realized that he wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted his children to have normal lives but he wanted to have a life with the person he loved.

‘’I don’t know, my life is pretty messed up isn’t it’’

‘’no it’s not and you don’t have to think about it for now little brother’’ she replied and hugged him tight.

He closed his eyes and tried to forget about everything for now.


	10. 3 Months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump..   
> I think that I will do that a few times in this story! Thank you for everyone who has left kudos and comments on the previous chapters thank you very much! xx

They were currently in a plane to Sweden for promo and performance at X factor Sweden. Zayn was sitting next to Niall who he spend the two weeks after the incident that got him in the hospital with. The other boys and his family visited him a lot but he didn’t stay at home.

Niall took care of him all this time like he did now.

Zayn turned and tossed in his seat not being able to find an position to sleep.

‘’are you okay Zee?’’ Niall asked concerned.

‘’yes it’s just that I can’t find an position to sleep’’ Zayn admitted with a faint blush on his face.

Niall chuckled. ‘’come here, it’s probably because you have been falling asleep cuddling with me for a while’’

Zayn did what he was told and got out of his seat. He looked a little bit unsure at Niall, not understanding where he wanted him to lay down when he only had one seat for one person.

But Niall had different ideas.

He opened his duvet and patted his lap. Zayn shrugged and sat down on top of Niall before burying his face on Niall’s chest. Niall threw the duvet back on them and started rubbing circles on Zayn’s back.

‘’what are you two doing?’’ Liam asked annoyed.

‘’be quiet, Zayn is finally sleeping’’ Niall whispered and kissed Zayn on the top of his head which earned a annoyed noise from Liam. Niall just ignored it and went to sleep too.

~*~

Zayn was yawning for what felt the millionth time in an hour when he heard that he had to do another interview. This time it was an radio interview which he was glad to do because he was sure that he looked dead in the previous interview he had with Liam.

‘’come on boys have a seat’’ the interviewer said and all the boys tried to sit on one couch. Normally they would have fit but now they couldn’t force themselves to fit because of Zayn’s weight gain.

‘’where do you want me to sit’’ Zayn asked when he saw that all the boys were sitting on the couch.

‘’come here, you can sit on my lap’’ Louis suggested.

‘’sure’’

Zayn went to sit on Louis’ lap and the interviewer giggled at their actions.

‘’first question of course, Zayn how are you doing with the pregnancy and all’’

Louis held the microphone in front of Zayn’s face with one hand and the other went to Zayn’s visible stomach.

‘’I am feeling great, my babies are fine and I am happy about it’’

‘’I am glad that you are doing better after what happened few weeks ago…’’ the interviewer rambled on and proceeded with explaining what happened to the listeners who didn’t know already. Zayn wasn’t paying attention rather focusing on Louis’ hand which was rubbing over his stomach. The gesture made him feel happy.

~*~

After the interviews and rehearsal, the boys hung out in the dressing room until it was their cue to perform. Zayn was feeling nervous about how he looked, the other boys were dressed in tight clothes so was he but he had a bigger stomach now that was visible in his white blouse even with the vest on top. He put his hat on and still felt a little bit out of place when he looked in the full body size mirror.

‘’what’s wrong Zayn?’’ Niall asked and the other boys looked at them. Niall got up and went to stand behind Zayn. He circled his arms around him from behind with his hands resting on his baby bump.

‘’nothing Niall’’

‘’yes there is something, you have that look on your face’’

‘’I don’t have a look on my face’’

‘’yes you have’’ Harry yelled from his place on the couch.

‘’It’s just that I look awful and fat in this outfit’’ Zayn admitted.

‘’no you don’t, you look beautiful and you are not fat, you are full of life, you are carrying three beautiful babies’’ Niall said and kissed Zayn behind his ear.

Zayn blinked back the tears and turned around to face Niall who was only an inch away. ‘’thank you Niall, for everything’’

Niall smiled and then liked his lips while looking at Zayn’s lips.

Niall wanted to close the small gap between them but was interrupted by a producer yelling. ‘’come on boys you have to go on stage’’

~*~

The performance went perfectly. Zayn hit every note and the presenters even said that he looked cute with his bump.

They were standing in the elevator to go to their room to finally catch some sleep before flying to their next country with a day full of promo’s.

The elevator opened and they all walked to their own rooms except Zayn who was sharing one with Niall because he didn’t want to be alone.

Niall opened the door and they walked inside their big room which only had a queen size bed but neither minded.

Niall quickly took of his clothes until he was only in his boxers and threw himself on the bed.

Zayn went to the bathroom.

‘’what are you going to do?’’

‘’I am going to take a quick shower’’ Zayn yelled back to Niall. He took his clothes of fast worried that Niall would walk in on him.

They already seen each other naked numerous times but with the pregnancy and all, Zayn didn’t want anyone to see him naked now that he growing. Even when he slept in the same bed with Niall now for a while, he would wear pajamas instead of sleeping in his boxers or even nude like he used to.

He opened the shower door and stepped inside letting the warm water wash over him.

He was in the middle of grapping the soap bottle when he felt hands grabbing his waist. He screamed and almost lost balance if it wasn’t for the hands.

Zayn turned around and saw that it was Niall who was standing naked in the shower with him at this point.

‘’what are you doing?’’ Zayn asked with his voice wavering due to the fact that Niall’s hands were roaming on his backside.

‘’you looked really nice today Zayn’’ Niall said with a hoarse voice.

‘’thank you’’ Zayn whispered and he gasped when he felt Niall’s hands gripping his ass.

‘’what are you doing Niall’’ Zayn asked again.

Niall just ignored him and kissed him gently. They stood in the shower just kissing and Niall’s hands roaming on his ass. They both didn’t hear someone calling their name outside the bathroom and neither heard the bathroom door open.

‘’what the fuck’’

Niall pulled away and they looked at the source of the voice. Liam.

‘’what are you doing here Liam?’’ Niall asked but Liam didn’t reply. He only looked at them in shock.

‘’I didn’t know you two were dating’’ He said hurt.

‘’we are not dating, I am not even gay’’ Niall said and Zayn looked at him confused. He was the one who started this.

‘’Niall is right, we are not dating, now can you both leave so that I can have a shower alone’’ Zayn emphasizes the last word of his sentence.

‘’sure’’ the two boys said awkwardly and both got out of the bathroom. Zayn could hear them arguing  outside the bathroom but chose to ignore them.

He stayed in the bathroom for almost half an hour before getting out and putting on pajamas. He opened the door and saw that Niall was alone watching television on the bed. He looked at Zayn when he noticed him standing at the door.

‘’Zayn can we talk?’’

‘’Sure but I have to see Louis first, it’s important’’ He lied and walked out of their shared hotel room. He knocked on Louis’ door which was next to theirs and hoped that he was still awake.

After a few knocking a few times the door finally opened revealing an confused looking Louis.

‘’Zayn is something wrong?’’ He asked with a tired voice.

‘’I will tell you another time but can I please sleep with you tonight?’’ Zayn asked with a small voice.

Louis just pulled him inside and closed the door. They walked towards his bed and Louis opened the duvet for Zayn to climb inside. He waited until Zayn laying on the bed before doing the same. As soon as he turned the lights off Zayn crawled close to him and laid his head on his chest.

Zayn closed his eyes and fell asleep with the sound of Louis’ heartbeat. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you readers enjoy this new chapter and thank you for all the comments and kudos xx

Zayn woke up with the feeling of something poking in his back. Something hard and he was sure it wasn’t a stick. He rolled around and looked at Louis who was still a sleep so he decided to lift up the duvet and look at what was poking him in his back.

He lifted it up and saw that it was Louis’ morning hard on and felt that he was having the same problem. Zayn giggled in himself before sliding down until he was eye level with Louis’ cock. He pulled down Louis’ boxer brief without waking him up. The moment that the boxers were down his cock bounced up against Louis’ stomach.

He felt Louis stir and move but ignored it. He put a leg on each side of Louis’ hips and bent down, carefully with his growing baby bump, and took Louis’ hard on in his mouth. He moaned at the salty taste of pre cum that he missed with being not sexually active for so long.

Zayn continued bobbing his head up and down taking Louis’ cock inside his mouth as much as he could. The other part that didn’t fit in his mouth was preoccupied with his hands. He kept moaning and bobbing faster until he felt a hand in his hair followed by moans and curse words. Soon the cock bumped against the back of his throat and his mouth was filled with Louis’ semen.

Zayn pulled away with a pop and swallowed everything. He cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand.

‘’I see that I don’t have to help you’’ Louis said between his panting and gestured to Zayn’s boxers. Zayn looked downwards and saw that they were soiled with his own cum.

‘’I was really horny’’ Zayn replied with red blush clearly on his face.

Louis laughed. ‘’it’s okay’’ he said before standing up, after squeezing Zayn’s ass, he walked to the bathroom and stopped before entering it. ‘’thank you Zayn, maybe I can do you a favor tonight’’ he said with a wink and disappeared in the bathroom.

~*~

Zayn wanted to wait until Louis was done in the bathroom to ask him what he meant but he didn’t have the time because Paul ordered him to go back to his own room and get ready before they could go to the airport.

The moment he entered his room, he was bombarded with questions from Niall which he ignored and went straight to the bathroom and stayed inside until he heard the hotel room door open and close.

He was in the middle of looking for a shirt to wear when he heard someone clearing their throat. He jumped and turned around.

‘’Harry what are you doing here?’’  Zayn snapped at him.

‘’I am sorry that I scared you I just wanted to check if I could help you with packing you know, because you are always so slow with packing’’ Harry replied and tried to laugh it off but Zayn wasn’t laughing.

‘’do you want me to go’’ Harry asked and pointed to the door.

Zayn sighed before rolling his eyes. ‘’no it’s fine, you can do it for me, I don’t think we have much time left’’

Zayn continued putting his clothes on and after he was done, he watched how Harry was struggling with getting everything in Zayn’s suitcases.

Zayn giggled at the sight and laid down on the bed.

‘’I don’t even understand why you brought so much stuff with you when we are just gone for a few days’’ Harry said after a failed attempt of closing Zayn’s suitcase.

‘’I wasn’t sure on what to wear on this trip’’ Zayn shrugged.

‘’you know, I remember that trip to LA when you brought a single handbag and that boys avenue t-shirt that you wore the whole trip’’ Harry said and started laughing while thinking back at that time.

‘’oh shut up remember when you were so tired and lazy that you slept and whore the same shirt and jeans for three days straight and showed up at an interview with the same outfit’’

Harry threw a shirt at Zayn’s laughing head for that memory.

~*~

They were sitting in their plane with everyone in their own seats. Liam and Harry were trying to sleep and Niall was playing a game on his PlayStation portable while Louis was sitting across from Zayn doing nothing but stare at Zayn.

Ever since they got in the plane, Louis insisted on sitting right in front of Zayn so he could stare at him until he felt uncomfortable.

‘’I was thinking about what you did for me this morning’’ Louis said all of the sudden, startling Zayn who was looking out of the window.

‘’yeah’’ Zayn said as if it was a question.

‘’I should return the favor, that is if you want to’’ Louis said and Zayn could see the mischievous look on his face.

‘’when do you want to return the favor’’ Zayn asked instead of answering right away.

‘’what favor?’’ Niall asked from his seat.

‘’none of your business horan go back to your game’’ Louis said sassily to him and Niall glared at him before turning his attention back to his game.

‘’I am going to the bathroom, I will see you there in 1 minute’’ Louis said and got out of his seat before Zayn could even reply.

Zayn looked at his watch and counted sixty seconds before throwing his blanket aside and getting out of his seat. He walked to the bathroom and knocked before it swung open.

‘’come in’’ Louis said and held the door open for Zayn to walk in. He closed the door behind him and Zayn turned around so that they could face each other in the small bathroom.

‘’I like that you have a small baby bump already’’ Louis remarked and lifted Zayn’s tight shirt.

‘’enough just return the favor please’’ Zayn said and Louis chuckled before pulling Zayn’s joggers down revealing his tented boxers and slightly damped in the front boxers.

‘’eager I see’’ Louis said and turned Zayn around so that he could brace himself on the sink.

‘’what are you going to do’’ Zayn asked confused because he was really thinking that Louis would blow him but it was to good to be true considering the fact that Louis was a ‘straight’ guy.

He heard a sound that sounded like a bottle being opened and turned his head around to look. Zayn saw that Louis was holding a small bottle of lube and had covered two fingers.

‘’turn back around Zayn don’t look’’

Zayn did was he was told and felt a hand grapping his ass cheeks before they were being spread apart. Louis wasted no time and Zayn felt a cold finger pressed against his hole.

‘’I read somewhere that fingering a guy was the same as fingering a girl except boys are much tighter’’ Louis said and pushed two fingers at the same time inside Zayn.

Zayn hissed out loud and pushed back against Louis’ fingers.

‘’shit you are really tight’’ Louis said and started searching for Zayn’s spot and when Zayn let out a loud moan he knew that he had found it.

‘’is that your prostate that I touched, you want me to do it again Zayn’’ Louis teased Zayn and pulled his fingers out.

‘’please Louis finger fuck me till I cum’’ Zayn said back to Louis and Louis smirked before pushing his fingers back inside Zayn. He repeated the motion until he was dead on pushing against Zayn’s prostate over and over again.

Louis used his other hand to jerk Zayn off fast in the same rhythm as he was fingering him.

‘’shit I am close Louis’’ Zayn screamed and came all over Louis’ hand.

Louis waited until Zayn was down from his high and washed his hand before helping Zayn get dressed again. He kissed Zayn’s small bump earning him a slap against his shoulder from Zayn before they both got out of the bathroom.

They walked back to their seats and saw that everyone was awake and looking at them.

‘’you know, if you want to fuck please do it quiet next time’’ Liam said angry.

‘’we didn’t fuck’’ Zayn replied back to him with an equal angry voice.

‘’calm down, what Liam meant to say is, if you do something sex related please not so loud next time, now let’s all sleep the baby needs rest’’ Louis said and sat back in his seat but not before winking at Zayn who sat down a bit uncomfortable with a faint blush on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr. Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


	12. 4 Months and a new suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY WOW, TWO MONTHS. I have never had a gap this big between two chapters. I am back and I will be updating normally again. So sorry and I hope people are still reading this story.. I added a new character by the way. hihi. xx

The boys were currently on a plane to New York after having done multiple interviews in the UK and Ireland, it was time now for their second performance and appearance on the today show in New York. They were all excited because they were performing their new song Kiss you on the show and also other songs of course.

When they arrived in New York, they had to go to their hotel before going to the stage where they were performing the day after for rehearsal. After catching a short nap and something to eat, the boys headed to the stage. When they arrived there it was packed with fans already lining up for the show of tomorrow and to see their rehearsal. They were ushered to the stage and started rehearsing.

Luckily the rehearsal went great and the boys greeted a few fans and signed autographs. Zayn was just about to sign someone’s iphone when he felt a girl touching his stomach, which was bigger than normal babybumps at four months but he knew that this would happen because of the three babies in his stomach. His first reaction was to jump away from her.

‘’I am so sorry I just wanted to feel the One Direction baby, I am sorry’’ The girl said with tears in her eyes and kept on apologizing.

‘’it’s okay, I just got caught off guard’’ Zayn said quickly not wanting the girl to burst out in tears.

Before the girl could touch Zayn again, he was being dragged away back to their hotel. Louis and Niall walked in front talking about what they were going to eat while Harry was talking to their security guard probably about tattoos. And Liam was walking close next to Zayn.

‘’what happened outside?’’ he asked Zayn.

‘’what do you mean?’’ Zayn asked like he didn’t know that Liam was referring to the girl who touched his stomach, being the protective man that Liam is, Zayn knew for sure that Liam was going to ask a lot of questions about it.

‘’I saw you jump away from that girl, is everything okay with you and the babies’’ he asked while rubbing Zayn’s stomach in a awkward position because they were still walking to their rooms.

Zayn let out a loud sigh. ‘’yes Liam, there is nothing wrong and could you please stop rubbing my stomach, it looks weird’’

Liam pulled away his hand like it was on fire. ‘’I am sorry, I just wanted to feel my babies’’

Before Zayn could reply to him, he was cut off by a voice next to them.

‘’you are not even sure if one of the babies is yours’’ Harry said while glaring at Liam.

‘’I just know, that one is mine because I feel the connection and I read somewhere that if two people have real love involved and have sex the chances of having a baby is bigger’’ Liam said loudly which made everyone stop walking.

‘’also the fact that I had deep sex with him helps’’

‘’that is bullshit Liam, where did you even read that, it’s the biggest bullshit I have ever heard’’ Harry said and stood right in front of Liam.

Liam clenched his fists. ‘’it isn’t bullshit, you are just jealous that it will be mine baby and not yours’’  

By this point both boys were so close to each other that could touch each other’s nose.

‘’guys, stop it right now, we won’t know anything for sure until they are born so calm down’’ Paul said and one of their guards gripped Harry by his arm to take him to his room.

The others started walking to and Zayn could finally be alone away from al the drama. But the universe had different plans when he stopped in front of his room and Liam stayed standing next to him.

‘’what are you doing Liam?’’ Zayn asked confused.

‘’why didn’t you say anything when I was talking to Harry’’

Zayn rolled his eyes and opened his door ready to close it in Liam’s face but before he had the chance to do that, Liam put his foot between it.

‘’stop it Liam, I am tired and I have a head ache so leave me alone’’ Zayn said and tried to close the door again but Liam pushed it open again.

‘’If you are sick that means that someone has to stay with you, who knows what could happen and I want a answer to my question’’

‘’no, leave me alone Liam’’ Zayn said louder this time.

Zayn heard another door next door open and someone walking towards them.

‘’why don’t you just listen to him and get away from the door’’ Harry said.

‘’why don’t you just shut up and mind your own business’’ Liam said angry letting go of the door.

While the boys started arguing again, Zayn saw this as his chance and closed the door.

He let out a breath of relieve and walked to his bed to take a nap. He took of his clothes and ignored the beating on the door and closed his  eyes.

~*~

Luckily the day after, the boys were busy with their performance on the today show which was in the early morning and an interview too. The whole ride to the today show was quiet because everyone knew that Liam and Harry got into a fight the day before.

Zayn was just happy that they didn’t actually throw fists at each other.

‘’are you guys really not going to make up’’ Niall asked the two fighting boys.

‘’No, not until Liam apologizes’’ Harry said stubbornly.

‘’why would I have to apologize, I didn’t do anything wrong and I didn’t say anything wrong’’ Liam said and Harry muttered something in himself before grabbing his phone to ignore everyone.

‘’oh guys I forgot to tell you, I invited Justin to hang out with us tonight I haven’t seen him in forever’’ Niall said with a huge smile on his face. Even now that he was friends with Justin Bieber that didn’t mean that he would ever stop fangirling about the singer.

‘’Bieber?’’ Zayn asked.

‘’Yes, of course can’t you see the joy in Niall’s eyes, the last time he saw him was at the vma’s’’  

 ‘’I know because I was there but Justin was acting a bit strange that day towards me’’

‘’I noticed maybe he was just nervous about you having a baby and all’’

‘’maybe’’ Zayn replied and the rest of the trip was spent talking about Niall’s man crush on Justin bieber.

~*~

After their busy day and finally being back in their hotel room Zayn thought that he could finally rest but he was wrong again.

A knock on the door made him get up and open it. When he opened It, he was surprised to find Justin Bieber standing alone in front of it.

‘’well hello, what are you doing here alone? Aren’t you supposed to be with Niall?’’

‘’can I come inside, I told him that I had to talk to you’’ Justin said and Zayn held the door for him open. They both walked to his bed and sat down.

‘’Niall told me that I was acting strange last time towards you and I want to explain’’

‘’okay go on’’ Zayn encouraged Justin.

‘’remember when you had time off during your tour and I visited you’’

‘’you mean in London when we smoked weed’’ Zayn said and laughed to himself thinking about that day. Justin and his friend visited Zayn and his friend to smoke weed in his apartment all day long.

‘’yes that day, and you know what happened that day, when us two had, you know’’ Justin said and blushed a deep color of red.

‘’you mean sex’’ Zayn said confused. ‘’I thought it wasn’t going to be a problem between us, I haven’t told it to anyone like you asked me to do’’

‘’It wasn’t a problem until you announced your pregnancy’’

‘’why is that a problem to you, we used a condom you told me that the day after’’

‘’I lied Zayn, I thought that it wasn’t a problem because you are a guy but now it is because this baby can be mine or babies’’ Justin said. ‘’but if it is just me and someone else who can be the dad than we can just have a test after the baby is born right?’’

Zayn let out a strangled sob before looking at Justin who was looking like he was about to cry as well.

‘’Justin Bieber you have no idea how complicated things are right now’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr.  
> Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


	13. 5 Months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments, it really makes me happy to see that people like this story so thank you very much! I am also sorry for the bad grammer and english somtimes. English isn't my language because I am from the Netherlands so we speak dutch but I still try to get everything right and google a lot of words. But anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter x

Things were hard for Zayn. He was pregnant and bigger than a normal five month pregnant person because he was having three babies so everything was hard for him. He had to wear maternity wear luckily there were a few websites where they sold male pregnancy clothes but it was still hard not being able to wear his own clothes.

On top of the pregnancy was also the baby daddy problems. He thought that things like this were only on bad soap series on the television but no, this was his life now. His band members aka possibly the father of his children were trying to help him with everything even the smallest things like walking with him to the bathroom which drew the line with Zayn. His secret (maybe) baby father Justin Bieber was also texting and calling him every day to check up on him. Zayn begged him not to visit him because he hadn’t told the other boys and families yet of this recent development  but he told Justin that he told them right after his visit a few weeks ago.

Zayn was really hoping for a calm month seeing as it was December meaning that they were getting a vacation but before he could relax with his family there was a lot of promotion and private concerts and performances in New York and their concert at Madison Square Garden. Zayn was so excited the moment they heard that they were going to perform their but when now that he was pregnant and big, not so much anymore. He couldn’t jump around like crazy with the other boys.  The only thing he could do was sing and trying not to fall.

Everyone’s family decided to fly out to New York for this show so this would make the perfect moment to tell them about Justin.

All the family members and friends were currently sitting in a hotel room to catch up. Zayn was sitting next to his mother who was telling him a story about all his old high school classmates when his phone went off for the fifth time in a row. He sneaked a look at his screen and saw that it was Justin again so he didn’t pick up.

‘’darling, it’s okay if you want to pick up, your phone has been going off a lot’’ his mother said and they all laughed.

‘’it’s okay, go on I will call back later’’

She dropped the subject and went on with talking with everyone  else.

Everyone was having fun until someone knocked on their door. 

Niall got up and ran to the door.

‘’that must be Justin’’ Louis shrugged.

Zayn looked confused for a minute until he realized that they could be talking about Bieber. ‘’what do you mean Justin?’’ He asked Louis, who opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted because of Niall walking back with someone behind him.

‘’Hello everyone’’ Justin said and did a little wave to everyone.

‘’what are you doing here aren’t you supposed to be working or something’’ Zayn asked him.

‘’don’t be rude Zayn, he can be here if he wants to be here, he is your friend’’ Niall said.

‘’I wanted to be here because it’s an important show for you guys and I wanted to be here for the doctor’s appointment that you have today’’

‘’you want to be at the appointment?’’ Harry asked confused.

‘’yes of course I want to be there, we are finding out if they are boys or girls and I would like to see my children if they are mine’’

Everyone looked at Justin in shock, the room got quiet and the only sound was Zayn’s rapid breathing.

Liam was the first to break the silence. ‘’what is he talking about Zayn’’

‘’you haven’t told them yet about the sex’’ Justin said before Zayn could even reply.

‘’I had sex with Justin and he can be also be the father and the reason I didn’t tell you is that I am a ugly whore for having five guys not knowing if they fathered my babies’’ Zayn said and walked away from everyone. He ran towards the door and out of the room before anyone could follow him.

He ran all the way to his own room with tears blocking his view and threw himself on his bed to cry himself to sleep.

~*~

‘’Zayn wake up’’

‘’Zayn wake up’’

‘’Zayn wake up’’ a voice yelled in his ear. Zayn opened his eyes and was met with piercing green eyes staring right back at him.

‘’what do you want’’ Zayn asked with his voice still hoarse from all the crying he did.

‘’we have to go the hospital for the appointment, come on’’ Harry said and helped Zayn get up.

‘’I have to wash my face first’’

Zayn walked to the bathroom but he knew that Harry was following him. They stayed quiet while Zayn washed his face. When he dried his face and was ready to leave, Harry held him back.

‘’you know, Justin explained everything to us, it was wrong of hiding it from us but you have to know that you’re not a whore and definitely not ugly, you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on with your incredible cheekbones and rich tan color and deep honey colored eyes and now that you are pregnant you have this beautiful amazing glow on you and beautiful baby bump so don’t ever say those words about yourself ever again you hear me’’

By the end of Harry’s speech, tears were quietly rolling down Zayn’s face and Harry was standing right in front of him cleaning Zayn’s face with his sleeve.

Zayn was lost of words so Harry just kissed him softly on the lips before they walked away together. Once they were in the hallway, Zayn saw that the other boys plus Justin were waiting with security. They all gave him a small smile as to say that everything was okay.

~*~

Luckily they got inside the hospital without any crazy fans outside or inside. They speed walked to a room where their doctor was waiting on them.

‘’’welcome boys, sorry that not everyone can sit down’’ the doctor said as Zayn sat down with Louis next to him and the others standing behind them.

‘’my name is doctor Selmer and I read your fill from your own doctor and saw that you are 20 weeks pregnant now, how are you feeling Zayn’’

‘’I am feeling great no morning sickness anymore’’ Zayn said happily.

‘’so nothing special or pain because I also read about the two uteruses’’

‘’No nothing is that a bad sign?’’

‘’No that is actually a really good sign now let’s go see your babies and their gender shall we’’ The doctor gestured to the table next to them. Zayn got out of his seat with help from Louis and on the table on his back. He lifted his shirt up and waited for the doctor to start looking.

‘’watch out this can be cold’’ the doctor said while he put the cold gel on Zayn’s stomach. He grabbed his device and started it up the monitor. He searched around on Zayn’s stomach and smiled when he found the babies and turned up the volume. Soon the only sound in the room was heartbeats.

‘’there are your babies now let’s see if they have something between their legs’’ the doctor said and they all laughed at his comment.

‘’baby number one is a girl and the twins are both boys’’ the doctor said and Zayn started to tear up. Because now everything felt even more real knowing that he was going to have a girl and two boys. He turned around and saw the boys had tears in their eyes too.

‘’how many copies do you want?’’

Zayn looked at the boys again before he replied. ‘’six please’’

~*~

They all went back to the hotel happy talking about their girl and boys. Inside the hotel they told their loved ones before going to Madison square garden for their performance. They had a quick sound check ones they arrived and went backstage to get dressed for the show. Everyone was chatting happy and excited because it was almost Showtime. Liam and Harry were doing vocal exercises while Louis and Niall were talking to a crew member. Zayn was drinking water when he dropped his bottle when he felt pain in his stomach. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

‘’what’s going on Zayn?’’

‘’Are you okay?’’

‘’Is it the baby?’’

‘’Do we need to cancel the show?’’

‘’Do you want to lay down?’’

‘’Stop’’ Zayn yelled at everyone so that they would stop asking him anymore questions. ‘’I am fine, I just thought that I saw a spider sorry’’ He said and gave them a fake smile because he wasn’t going to ruin the show because of a small pain.

They all believed hem and went to the stage because it was time for the show. As soon as Zayn walked on stage, he forgot all about his pain and sang his heart out.

Everything was going perfect until he felt another pain during twitter questions but he dismissed it again after the feeling left quickly.

During their last song however the pain returned and he stopped singing but kept a straight face so that he wouldn’t alarm the others or the audience.

The song ended and they stood next to each other to take their final bow when he felt the pain again but still pretended like there was nothing going on.

They went on to say thank you to all the people when it was Zayn’s turn to talk but he couldn’t talk because of the pain again but worse than before.

‘’Sorry bathroom pregnant’’ He said quickly and speed walked of stage and screamed backstage of the pain. Crewmembers surrounded him and asked him what was wrong.

He couldn’t stand on his feet anymore but luckily Paul appeared and grabbed him before he fell down.

‘’Paul it hurts so much’’ He said between sobs.

‘’Where Zayn?’’ He asked him with panic in his eyes. ‘’someone call 911 right now’’ he yelled.

‘’what’s going on’’ Niall yelled when he saw in what state Zayn was in. the other boys arrived too and started asking questions.

Zayn blocked everyone’s voice out and the only thing he could think about right now was the unbearable pain in his stomach and if his babies would survive. He started crying and screaming even more when there was another pain going through his stomach even worse than the ones before. He looked at the boys and Paul who was holding him before he whispered.

‘’something is wrong with my babies’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on tumblr. Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


End file.
